


sand castles

by noahczerns



Series: daisuga week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kids AU, M/M, the smallest, they are literally tiny children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahczerns/pseuds/noahczerns
Summary: At four years old, Daichi is the definition of shy and Suga is the complete opposite.





	sand castles

**Author's Note:**

> daisuga week day three!!  
> prompt: shy/bold
> 
> this was super fun to write jkfdjkfsd i love them as kids  
> [tumblr](http://sugakoush.tumblr.com)

Sawamura Daichi is four years old when he first sees Sugawara Koushi. He’s stood at the edge of the sand pit on his first day of school, desperate to grab a hold of a spade or a bucket or _something_. But they are all in someone else’s hands, too close to their sandy legs and too far away from Daichi. He stands chewing his bottom lip even though his mother told him not to or he’ll end up with teeth marks if he’s not careful.

For some reason beyond his understanding, he just cannot make himself ask if he can borrow the spade lying abandoned, but still close, to the silver-haired boy in front of him. The boy has another spade in his hand and is whacking an upside-down bucket with it. Seconds later, he stops the racket he’s creating and lifts up the bucket with a nervous expression on his face. Once free from the bucket’s hold, the sand underneath immediately sinks back into the rest of the grains in a shapeless lump. The boy’s bottom lip sticks out in a pout and he huffs. “I really thought I had it that time,” he mutters to himself. He turns his head until he is looking straight at Daichi, who looks away, startled. He’s not fast enough to miss the grin that spreads across the boy’s face, though.

“Wanna help me? You can use this spade.”

Daichi looks back at the boy who has just spoken to him, his face still bright with a smile. Daichi releases his lip from his teeth and nods. His knees knocking together a little, he walks over to where the boy is sat and sits next to him, legs crossed. Finally, he picks up the spade.

“What’s your name? I’m Sugawara Koushi, but that’s a mouthful, so I like Suga,” Suga babbles on, already scooping up sand with his spade and piling it into the bucket.

“Sawamura Daichi,” Daichi mumbles back. He grips the spade tighter and stabs it into the sand surrounding him, then follows Suga’s example of pouring it into the bucket and flattening it with the back of the spade.

“Daichi. That’s cool. Wanna be my friend, Daichi?” Suga grins at him again and carelessly swipes a tuft of hair out of his face, almost scraping his forehead with the spade.

Daichi smiles back at him, though his bottom lip is a little wobbly. “Y – Yeah.”

Suga’s smile gets wider, much to Daichi’s disbelief. Then suddenly there’s a squeezing sensation around his middle as he realises that Suga has wrapped his little arms around him in a tight hug. Daichi freezes, then slowly hugs him back.

Suga eventually releases him and returns to their job at hand with determination fierce in his eyes. “We’re gonna build the best sand castle ever in the history of ever,” Suga states. Daichi furrows his eyebrows and nods in agreement, adding another spade full of sand into the bucket.

Whilst they take it in turns to add more sand and flatten it down, Suga rambles on about his favourite toys, his favourite TV show and everything else he can think of, and Daichi is content to just listen to him speak. After a while, he slips in a few questions here and there, the feeling of his tongue being stuck to the roof of his mouth slowly disintegrating as he listens to Suga’s voice.

When the bucket is filled with sand again and the grains are packed tightly together with no room left for more, Suga exclaims: “The moment of truth!” his hand flails at Daichi’s leg excitedly.

The two of them put their spades to the side and gently turn over the bucket, careful not to let a single particle escape. Suga reaches for the spade again and begins to recreate the loud noise he was producing earlier. Daichi picks up his own spade and taps with considerably less force.

The loud smack of plastic on plastic stops all of a sudden and Suga tilts his head to the side and inspects the bucket. “I think it should be ready now.”

Daichi’s heart is beating fast as they put their hands on opposite sides of the bucket. Suga counts them down from 3 and they lift it together; Daichi squeezes his eyes shut. The bucket feels significantly lighter the further up it goes, and Daichi hears a gasp.

“We did it! Daichi! We did it!” Suga yells. Daichi’s eyes fly open and beneath them, he sees a perfectly formed, perfectly intact sand castle. Suga’s eyes are wide and he’s smiling so big that Daichi notices he has a couple of teeth missing. They drop the bucket and Suga lifts his hands up for a double high-five. Daichi instantly stretches his arms and slaps the palms of Suga’s hands with his own, a smile growing ever wider on his face. Suga grips Daichi’s hands and begins to jump up and down on the spot.

“We’re a good team,” Daichi says, almost laughing as Suga nearly pulls him over with the force of his grasp and his jumps.

“We are the _best_ / team!” replies Suga, still bouncing. He loses his footing for a mere second and his foot smashes straight into the sand castle, spraying sand in every direction and leaving a crater in the centre of their short-lived masterpiece. They look down at the mess with grave looks on their faces, then Suga looks back up at Daichi over their entwined hands, and bursts into laughter. Daichi laughs too, so much that his stomach aches and tears leak out of the corners of his eyes.

“My bad,” Suga gasps out between giggles.

Daichi shrugs. “We can build another one.”

“Right now!” Suga releases Daichi’s hands and sits back down on the sand.

Daichi sits next to him, close enough that their knees are touching.

“We’re gonna be best friends forever, you know that, Daichi?” Suga pokes Daichi’s nose.

Daichi wrinkles his nose at the touch, but he doesn’t disagree.

-

Years later, at 18, Suga still has the power to pull Daichi out of his shell and make him the best captain he can be. When he feels those familiar tugs of nervousness in his chest, he remembers the sand castles they built together, and it doesn’t feel so tight anymore.


End file.
